


wedding gowns and gay vows

by writingfiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Weddings, other shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfiction/pseuds/writingfiction
Summary: Ian and Mickey get married





	wedding gowns and gay vows

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of an essay. you’re welcome
> 
> also it’s not proofread so i’m sorry lol

Of course Ian was nervous. Who asks a man if he’s nervous on his wedding day? The answer is clearly yes. Infinitely yes. A knock on the door of the dressing room made the tall ginger jump. “What the hell, Fi, scared the shit outta me,” he muttered as he turned to see his oldest sister. She just smiled widely at him. “You ready for this?” She asked, approaching him slowly, before getting close enough to straighten his tie.

“Why does /everyone/ keep asking that? I’m scared shitless,” Ian said exasperated, and Fiona nodded empathetically. “This is Mickey we’re talking about. I-I don’t want it to go wrong, I don’t wanna fuck him up anymore then I already have,” Ian whispered, and Fiona frowned.

“Ian...honey, it’s okay. Mickey loves you, and you two have grown up together. You hurt each other but when you two started dating again, you were so much happier. He makes you happy, Ian—and I know you make him happy too. As much as I want to hate him for all the shit you went through, I can’t really, anymore,” Fiona chuckled and Ian smiled slightly.

“Shuddup,” Ian mumbled, as Fiona smiled and patted his cheek. “There’s that shit-eating grin I know and love,” she teased, and Ian rolled his eyes. “C’mon, kid, let’s go get you married.”

————

Mickey stood anxiously at the altar, as his friends and some family trickled into the wedding hall. Some were dressed in tuxedos and dresses, others in flannels and jeans. Mickey didn’t expect less then that, though. He knew where he was from and where his friends were from. He turned to Kev, who was acting as the minister, and raked a hand through his jet-black hair. “I dunno if I can do this, man.”

Kev looked over at Mickey, who’s hand began trembling slightly. “Mickey, calm down. It’s okay. I know purple isn’t your color, but your fiancé wanted it. C’mon, do it for your sweetums,” Kev said, smiling as Mickey straightened his own tie for the fifth time. “Fuck off,” the thug mumbled, and Kev chuckled. “Come on, you love me! Admit it.”  
Mickey scoffed, before looking at the man condescendingly. “You’re not my type,” he chuckled. Kev rolled his eyes. “I was talking about all of this, dumbass.”

He was right—Mickey did sorta love the idea of getting married in a church, with the love of his life walking down the aisle towards him. When Ian asked, ever so sweetly if they could have a traditional wedding, Mickey was secretly overjoyed. A few years ago, he’d never, ever even think that, but after he and Ian began dating again, about a year and a half after Mexico, he became soft. Not in the way many people would expect, though. He would kiss Ian publicly, call him lame pet names, think about a future. By the time he was twenty-four he was thinking about marriage. Six months after his twenty-fourth birthday, Mickey sat Lip and Fiona down, telling them that he was going to propose to Ian. He stated that he was going to do it whether they gave him their blessing or not, but if they wanted to do it, he’d appreciate it. The eldest Gallaghers both shrugged it off, Lip mumbling that it was about damn time and Fiona offering to go with Mickey to find wedding bands.

Mickey can still remember how bright Ian’s eyes were when he got down on one knee. All he said was “I fuckin’ need you in my life, Ian, will ya marry me already?” That statement, however, made Ian tear up. He nodded and replied with “Of course, you son of a bitch,” making Mickey chuckle before kissing his then-fiancé passionately.

“Yo, Mick, stop staring at the stars, your husband’s comin’,” Kev said, nudging the boy. Mickey jumped a bit, before straightening up as the procession began. The large french doors opened, to reveal Ian, his fiery red hair contrasting with his black and white outfit. The purple boutonnière and tie strangely worked with the orange tint of his hair. By his side, was Fiona, smiling as widely. Her smile was almost as big as Ian’s when Mickey’s eyes met his own. Mickey didn’t realize he was staring until Ian got up to the altar and smirked. “Tryin’ to catch flies, Mick?”

Mickey closed his mouth, blushing slightly as Kev snorted. “Don’t be a smartass on our wedding day, firecrotch,” Mickey mumbled, and Kev chuckled again, before coughing to try and cover it up. “Alright! I, uh, we’ve gathered here today to see Ian and Mickey enjoy a life of holy matrimony and gay love,” his booming voice echoed and both Mickey and Ian looked at him, eyes narrowed in confusion.

Kev raised his hands in defense. “Sorry, that’s not in the handbook, but I thought it would be appropriate!” Titters from the crowd and Mickey’s obvious eyeroll caused Kev to continue with his monologue. Soon, he looked up, over at the ginger, and asked him the question.

“Ian Gallagher, do you take Mickey Milkovich to be your lawfully-wedded husband, and promise to be with him through sickness and health, till death do you part?”

Ian’s radiant smile said it all. “Of course I do,” he said cheekily, causing the crowd to laugh quietly.

“Mickey Milkovich, do you take Ian Gallagher to be your lawfully-wedded husband, and promise to be with him through sickness and in health, till death do you part?”

Mickey didn’t miss a beat. “Yeah, I do,” he said quickly, smiling softly at Ian who squeezed his hand quickly.

“Well, my work here is done. You guys may...kiss the other husband,” he said, unsure, as Mickey leaned in eagerly, Ian grabbing on to the back of his black shirt, deepening the kiss as the cheers and applause of the crowd fueled their shared adrenaline rush.

“Get some, bro!” Lip yelled obnoxiously from the side, and soon after that Mickey pulled away, smiling at his now-husband. Ian grabbed his hand and led him down the aisle, as their family and friends celebrated.

Mickey couldn’t stop smiling that entire night.

———

The reception was basically a Gallagher party, except everyone was dressed a bit nicer (or sluttier, depends on your perception) and it was held in the wedding hall that Mickey and Ian got sealed together in only hours before.

The couple was sitting at the front of the hall, off to the side where people could come and congratulate them if they felt the need.

“Hey, jackass, I brought you some food.”

The boys looked up to see Mandy, who was now back to her natural black hair color, and looking happier then ever. After Ian had discovered her on her job as an escort, he had been trying to find a way to get her out forever. Luckily enough, Lip was the one to really help her out. He had been hired at a government company, creating computer software for very high-security authoritarians. He gained enough money in a two-weeks paycheck to “purchase” her for the night, and convinced her to leave with him. Four years later, she and Lip were dating and living together, enjoying the other’s company.

“Hey, Mandy, thanks,” Ian said, smiling as he took a plate of food from her hand, as Mickey grabbed the other one. “Thanks, Mands,” he supplied and Mandy nodded, sitting beside her brother.

“So, how does it feel to be married, big brother?” Mandy teased, and Mickey just chewed obnoxiously in her face, making his husband and sister both grimace and shove him playfully.

“Jesus Christ, you’re disgusting,” Ian chuckled, and Mickey shrugged. “You married me, your fault.”

Mandy snorted at the strange display of affection, pulling down her black sequined dress a bit, before standing up. “Hey, seriously, though. Congrats,” she smiled, and Ian smiled softly, intertwining his fingers with Mickey’s. “Thanks for showing up,” Mickey smiled, and she nodded, as Lip strolled over, smiling gleefully.

“Dudes, congratulations,” he chuckled as he hugged Mandy from behind, but looking at his brother and brother-in-law, happily. “Now it’s time for you two,” Ian joked and Lip and Mandy both laughed, Lip pecking her cheek quickly. “Hmm, maybe,” he whispered, and she just rolled her eyes, but couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

“You call me disgusting? Look at you two,” Mickey joked, and Mandy scoffed. “Don’t get me started, fucker.”

Mickey playfully punched his sister’s arm, before looking back at his husband. “Want anything to drink, /dear/?” He drawled, making Ian smile. “Oh, sure, /honey/, you know what I like,” he replied in the same mocking tone.

As the thug strutted away, Lip looked back at the ginger. “You guys are actually perfect for each other.” Ian blushed at that response, as Fiona and V walked up. “How does it feel to be a married man?” Fiona asked, as V opened her arms for a big bear hug to the boy. Ian happily went in for the kill, and smiled wider. “I’m just glad everyone is here. And, Mandy, I’m really glad you showed up, because I think Mickey was worried you wouldn’t even come.”

“That’s bullshit, why wouldn’t I come to his wedding?” Mandy asked, defensively, and Ian shrugged. “Getting beat up at seventeen by his homophobic father who forced him into marriage with a sex worker had some lasting impact, y’know.”

Mandy softened and nodded. “He knows I’m not like Terry. None of us are half as bad as him.”

Ian nodded quickly. “I know, I know. I’m just grateful you’re here. We both are.”

With that, Mickey showed up, smiling with two glasses of champagne in hand. “Here ya go,” he said, kissing the side of Ian’s head as he handed him the glass.

“What’s this, a fuckin’ family meeting?” He asked, and Fiona smirked. “Yes, Mickey. It’s called a wedding. They’re quite fun, actually.”

This caused the crowd to erupt into laughter, and Fiona nudged V. “Let’s go dance,” she smiled, motioning to her boyfriend at the time, who was talking to Kev as he poured himself a drink. “Ooooh, look at my hubby, all dressed up. Yes, let’s go!” V laughed, and the women walked away. “Let’s go too,” Mandy urged Lip, who dutifully followed, his hand resting securely on her waist. Once they were alone, Ian set the glass of champagne down, next to Mickey’s empty one and smiled at the pale boy. “Hey,” he smiled.

“Hi, dumbass.”  
Ian pouted. “That’s no way to treat your husband,” he mumbled, and Mickey snorted, pecking his husband’s forehead. “You’re cute when you do that,” he said, and Ian smiled. “You’re cuter,” he whispered, wrapping Mickey up in his arms. They hugged tightly for a few moments, before beginning to sway to the music that was playing. It had been EDM and loud, poppy dance music, but had switched to a slower song for the moment. The couple had opted to not do a “first dance” —Mickey had rolled his eyes at the mere suggestion. “I’ll do everything except fuckin’ dancing in front of everyone. I’m a fuckin’ horrendous dancer, Ian.”

“Looks like a first dance,” Ian mumbled, whispered in his husband’s ear, causing a chuckle to come from the shorter man. “I guess so,” he replied, squeezing a bit tighter onto Ian’s torso. They stayed close until the song finished, not speaking, just becoming intoxicated by the other’s being there in their arms. After the song finished, Ian leaned down to kiss Mickey, softly, gently, as Mickey smiled against the kiss.

“I love you,” Ian mumbled against his husband’s lips, and Mickey just chuckled softly. “I know,” he replied, before kissing his husband again.


End file.
